tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Rain
Ryu Takeda, Codename: Crimson Rain, is a prominent member of the Arashikage Clan and G.I. Joe. A ninja and a shadow operative, Ryu is a strong melee fighter who prefers traditional ninja tools (namely, his twin katanas) and light ranged or thrown weapons, nothing that will weigh him down. A member of a special task force of the U.S stationed in the east Asia region. He can scale walls without any kind of special gear and is a master of stealth, able to sneak into high-security locations undetected. He's blindingly quick, a 12th degree Black Belt in at least 15 different martial arts (including the weapon styles in between) with an extremely high pain tolerance. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ryu Takeda was born in Okinawa, Japan to an American father and a Japanese mother. Life was good until he was about three years old, when his mother died in a terrible car accident that killed her instantly. His father, overcome by grief, became abusive and constantly emotionally unstable, which unfortunately was exploited through Ryu. Regardless, eventually by the time Ryu was just eight years old, the young boy had found his own courage to leave the house with just the clothes on his back...becoming a street rat and orphan in the process. Well, it's a good thing nothing lasts forever, as Ryu would soon discover. During his mucking about for food, he ended up crossing paths with the wrong person when he tried to pick pocket their money. The person in question? Blind Master. Despite Ryu being fought off on multiple occasions, his determination to survive and his inkling of martial talent impressed the old man, who adopted him as a ward and made him a member of the Arashikage clan. Over the years he quickly became a prominent member of the clan, reaching the rank of Master before he went off on his own on incredibly good standing. After leaving on his own once again, aiding a military unit in combat, He managed to impress the commanding officer, who recommended him for boot camp. Thus did Ryu's career with the US Marine Corps begin. It was during this time that Ryu worked even harder to grow his core skills of being a soldier to add to his repertoire of Ninja Mastery. After the completion of bootcamp with high marks and the best in his unit, He quickly was assigned to and joined a military taskforce called Fox Hunt, an American special operations unit. Fox Hunt was a reconnaissance and Black Ops kill squad. Meant to be the first line of defense against the enemies of the United States. Each member of the unit was to be one member of an individual field in the United States Marine Corps. A Sniper, A Demolitions Specialist, A Scout, A Heavy Weapons Specialist, and a Captain, who could be whichever role he chose, but needed powerful leadership skills. They were most prominent in Afghanistan, where they eliminated multiple HVTs that were terrorist ring leaders. While the group was given the green light to complete the mission however necessary, the group was often violent and aggressive, reckless. They were closer to a Mercenary unit than an actual spec ops unit. Which made them dangerous. He would spend another year with Fox Hunt before he suffered an injury which left him blind. After returning to his roots and with even further years of training, Ryu eventually managed to learn to cope with his disability and tragedy. His talent would be noticed by the G.I. Joes. While he was hesitant to do so, phenomenal encouragement from those he called brothers in Fox Hunt demanded that he accept. Thus, Ryu joined the G.I. Joes under the codename of Crimson Rain. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs Players Crimson Rain was created and is played by Ghostie McGhosterson. References ---- Category:Arashikage Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Force Category:Marines